The present invention relates to a dry erase board that exhibits properties of a metallic board, in that the surface receiving the coating or paint is able to receive magnets. Dry erase boards are also known as whiteboards because of their typical light or white surface which contrasts with the colored pens uses to write or draw on them or marker boards because they can be marked on and subsequently erased. For the purposes of this application, the term “dry erase board(s)” is intended to include whiteboards, marker boards, and similar type boards and surfaces.
A further feature of such a dry erase board is that this coating creates a surface that accepts permanent printing that can be erased. The board can be made by coating or paint a substrate or by molding a bulk material. Thus, the dry ease board has the following characteristics: writable, erasable, printable, sublimatable, and the ability to receive and hold magnets.
Dry erase boards are a well-known method for writing information temporarily. Dry erase boards are commonly used in offices, schools, and other locations where a chalkboard might otherwise be found. Writings on a dry erase board are erasable by wiping lightly with felt, dry cloth or paper. Suitable dry erase surfaces generally include a melamine, acrylic, vinyl chloride, polypropylene, polyethylene, polyethylene terephthelate, polystyrene, cellulose acetate, polyurethane, porcelain, high pressure laminate or enamel resin layer affixed to a backing. Such dry erase boards are characterized in that they have hard, white surfaces that are very smooth in appearance, and are essentially nonporous. Alternatively, a dry erase board may comprise a sheet of polymeric film or UV curable resin.
As noted, a variety of compositions are known for use in writing on impervious writing surfaces such as dry erase boards. These coloring compositions suitable for use on dry erase boards must erase easily without requiring a comprehensive cleaning. Additionally, the dry erase board compositions must be erasable without leaving visible remains commonly termed “ghosting.” Special pens that contain non-permanent ink that can be easily erased are used to write on a dry erase board. This ink dries on the substrate but does not bond to the surface of the substrate so it can be easily removed.
U.S. Pat. No. D377,948 to Pruhs, discloses a simple dry erase board. Typically, dry erase boards have not been able to display graphics. However, U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,266 to Donelan discloses an erase board comprised of a substrate layer disposed underneath a clear film layer. Dry erase markers can be used to write on the clear film layer, while graphics or designs are displayed through the clear film by placing them directly on the substrate or on a middle sheet between the clear layer and substrate. Graphics and other designs may be printed either by hand or by computer on the substrate or a middle sheet between the clear layer and the substrate. The middle sheet can be replaced on substituted with another middle sheet having an alternative design printed on it. Further, Starline Pacific, Inc., Phoenix, Ariz., sells a line of Unisub Imprintables, including dry erase boards, which can have graphics applied by sublimation printing.
Another dry erase board comprised of a laminate core is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,568 to Boone, et al. Boone's invention is comprised of a corkboard or other tack penetrable material mounted to the backing of a substrate with a dry-erase laminate mounted to the corkboard. The laminate is in the center of the board and dry erase markers can be used to write on the board. The surrounding corkboard can be used to tack on notes, pictures, etc.
Dry erase boards have been made which will attract and hold magnets, but these have been made of porcelain coated over steel. While it produces a surface which can be marked on and erased, and which will accept magnets, it cannot be cut with out chipping the enamel coating and they tend to be relatively heavy. Further, additional coatings cannot be added because of the porcelain finish.
Magnetic materials have been previously used in connection with erasers for dry erase boards, but only as U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,038 to Thorp discloses, as a magnetic mount dry eraser. The eraser contains magnetic material that secures the eraser to a metallic surface that is mounted on a surface of the dry erase board. However, the eraser is not magnetically attracted to the dry erase board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,342, to Roche, et al., discloses a composite board material that will accept both tack mounted notes and magnet mounted notes. Roche, et al. teach a display board comprised of a permeable panel and a ferromagnetic apertured material on the surface of the panel, which can receive magnetic means for securing items displayed on the panel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,223, to Krapf, also teaches a magnetic display panel, which consists of a magnetic display panel made of a light, rigid cardboard or foamed cork core with laminations of non-perforated steel foil arranged thereon.
Magnetic paint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,788 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,329 to Deetz. The Deetz patents teach a magnetic paint formulated from a premix of ferromagnetic particles blended with a surfactant. The premix is then blended with a paint and can be applied to surfaces such as wood, wall board, sheet rock, foam, plywood, plastic, fiberboard, and the like. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,866 to Staadecker relates to a surface coating composition comprised of a latex-base paint with particles of a Group VIII metal. When applied to a surface, the composition allowed it to retain a magnetized object.
Substrates having surfaces that will accept sublimatable inks, usually in the form of a decoration or design, and that are used in conjunction with radiation curable top coats are known, such as, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,242,055; 6,284,327; and 6,340,504 to P. Neumann et al. These coatings can be applied to substrates such as cement board, wood, plastic, high pressure laminates, ceramic or metal. Laminates with sublimated designs or graphics can be used like tiles on walls or for labels, identification badges, displays, table tops, cabinet doors, and the like.